Tres tiros que espantan a fans histéricas
by Amanecer tras el Acantilado
Summary: ¿Cómo lo hace el artista del campo para sobrevivir a sus fans? Eru Shido Pierre nos cuenta su secreto. Incluye el POV de Tessa Wright, su guardaespaldas.
1. Eru Shido, Pierre POV

**Disclaimer**. Eru Shido Pierre pertenece a Yōichi Takahashi. Tessa Wright pertenece a Amanecer tras el Acantilado.

**Summary.** ¿Cómo lo hace el artista del campo para sobrevivir a sus fans? Incluye el POV de Tessa Wright, su guardaespaldas.

* * *

Paso una página más del libro de poesía romántica que empecé la semana pasada. Me cuesta centrarme en las rimas. El atronador chillido de las fans no me permite seguir la lectura en tranquilidad.. Respiro hondo y me preparo para lo que sigue. Tres, dos, uno...

PAF.

PAF.

PAF.

Chillidos.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Sonrío y sigo leyendo. Ahora sí, en tranquilidad las palabras acaban teniendo más sentido y belleza. Un mayordomo entra en la sala en la que estoy y deja un jarrón lleno de rosas frescas. Se retira inmediatamente y agradezco esta soledad con el aroma único de la flor más bella por excelencia. Y no puedo evitar sonreír. Tres, dos, uno...

Adiós tranquilidad.

Hola Tessa Wright.

—Tessa —asiento, a modo de saludo— Gracias —añado, sabiendo que ha sido ella la causante de mi momento de tranquilidad.

—Niñas... niñas histéricas —responde con una sonrisa y se sienta en el sillón a hacerme compañía.

—¿Algún día dejarás de usar esa pistola?

—Noup —responde ella con su típica sonrisa de niña traviesa— ¿No te agradan mis métodos?

Sonrío y no añado nada más. Recuerdo cómo empezó a trabajar para mí y hasta agradezco las coincidencias que hicieron posible nuestro encuentro...

El encuentro con el equipo de Lyon había ido muy bien, dejando como resultado un 5-0 a favor del París St. German. Y la celebración fue digna de ver hasta que una fan algo demasiado apasionada se coló dentro de las zonas VIP y se declaró a mí, a Eru Shido Pierre. Nada digno de mención si no fuera porque la chiquilla decidió sacar una pistola y apuntarme al negarme a salir con ella. Suerte que llegó Tessa y no dudó ni un minuto en ir a por ella, dejándola KO en unos segundos y sin montar escándalo. En aquel momento lo vi claro. Tessa tenía que ser mi guardaespaldas. Rápida y eficaz. Simplemente ideal para mí.

—Tessa, gracias por ocuparte de las fans —agradezco mirándola a los ojos.

—De nada —responde ella con sencillez— Se que soy tu salvavidas en el día a día. El salvavidas al que aferrarse cuando hay una marea de fans.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees? —cuestiono.

—Oh, sí, Jefe.

Y reímos.


	2. Wright, Tessa POV

Si hay algo que me molesta no es otra cosa que las fans histéricas. O mejor dicho, las niñas histéricas. Porque, siendo sincera, allí no hay persona adulta madura chillando "Pierre, cásate conmigo" o "Pierre, soy el amor de tu vida". A-N-D-A Y-A. Miro por la ventana mientras se me acaba la paciencia. Todas apostadas contra la verja de la mansión del capitán de la selección francesa y yo tratando de planear la mejor forma de hacerle entrar en un estadio sin morir en el intento. Pero claro, entre tanta estupidez humana, no puedo. Yo, Tessa Wright, estoy al borde de la locura un día más. Y no me da la gana.

PAF.

PAF.

PAF.

Grito, a doble volumen.

Gente corriendo.

Silencio.

—Mucho mejor —digo en voz alta, después de haber recorrido la entrada central y haber pegado un par de tiros inofensivos a los pies de las fans. Tendré que rellenar, otra vez, el papeleo. Y pasar una revisión psicológica. Quizás esta vez me invente que alguna de ellas estaba demasiado pasada de rosca y no atendía a razones. Cualquier cosa.— Voy a ver qué tal está Pierre.

Con un caminar algo cansado, llego a la sala de lectura, donde seguramente está sentado y leyendo algo de poesía. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso y pasar de las novelas policiacas que le regalo por su cumpleaños? Sin dudarlo empujo la puerta sin llamar. Hay confianza, eso es bueno. Al menos ya hace un par de años que trabajo para él. Y casi cada día es lo mismo. Una rutina que solo tiene de interesante el cruce de palabras de después de los tiros. Oh, yeah.

—Tessa —saluda con su grave voz— Gracias —añade sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

—Niñas... niñas histéricas —le digo con una sonrisa mientras me dejo caer en el sillón de su lado. Oh, Dios, pero qué confort más chic...

—¿Algún día dejarás de usar esa pistola? —pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—Noup —le replico a sabiendas de que pretende que la cambie por una más moderna. Ni de coña, necesito mi arma— ¿No te gustan mis métodos?

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que sus labios se curban en una sonrisa. Ah, sí, mis métodos. Aunque si no recuerdo mal, en el partido que jugó el Lyon contra el equipo de mi jefe, llevaba un silenciador. Sí... por eso de no querer armar mucho jaleo. En fin. Probablemente anda recordando cómo nos conocimos. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar que hay gente tan obsesionada con una figura deportiva. Por dios, la psicología humana entraña misterios que escapan a mi concepción. Matar porque tu amor platónico no acepta estar contigo. Vamos, la gente muchas veces no tiene nada mejor que hacer... Suerte que la joven era un blanco fácil. Acercamiento por atrás, golpe en las piernas y desarmar al enemigo. Nociones básicas que me enseñó Roy, nociones básicas de cómo ser un poli de calle... Y nada, desde esa "demostración" (la cual Pierre exagera siempre), soy su guardaespaldas. Tengo un buen sueldo y cariño a mi nuevo jefe. Bah, estoy genial.

—Tessa, gracias por ocuparte de las fans —agradece mirándome directamente a los ojos. Oh, me desarma. Odio esa mirada de sinceridad. Tsk.

—De nada —me limito a decir, evitando un discurso cursi... o bueno, no del todo— Sé que soy tu salvavidas en el día a día. El salvavidas al que aferrarse cuando hay una marea de fans.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees? —me pregunta.

—Oh, sí, Jefe —añado traviesa.

Y reímos.

* * *

**N/A. **Me disculpo por la brevedad del primer capítulo, pero obviamente soy más capaz de controlar a mi propio personaje que no manejar a otro, con temor a no retratarlo adecuadamente. ._.


End file.
